heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-01-14 - Dark Viper: You Punch Like a Girl
Something went very wrong. It all started with the drug bust that Wildcat and Liberty Belle took down between a mafia family and a local gang. After that, that local gang got taken out, a few...hospitalized. Wildcat doesn't want to think of the ones that are ten feet under right now. It hasn't even hit the news yet, Wildcat only heard of it because one of his boxers used to be a member of the gang and came to the gym beaten up really bad. Even a professional boxer isn't trained to take on multiple opponents, though Wildcat learned how. He's angry and sad at the same time. In either case, this started Wildcat asking 'questions' of the gangs. And that is how he ended up in this situation. The answers lead him to this abondoned looking apartment place. It also landed him in the den of one very pissed off gang member Meta, but one with colors he didn't recognize tied. The super strong Meta has a bandaged tied about his head that is black with white pattern of a viper with bared fangs. Wildcat only got a look before he was sent flying out a second story window. Really, it wasn't his fault! The Meta surpised him when he busted through the wall from the next room and knocked him back. He is just lucky it is second story and a window instead of a wall. Broke backs suck, which is an understatement. Wildcat hits the ground rolling, cut up and bruised up a bit even as the hunk of meat Meta comes jumping out of the window after him with a roar of rage. "Great, it's my special night," Wildcat says with annoyance. Walking down one of the streets along the streets in what has been named one of the less than reputable parts of town, Rogue keeps her hands in her pockets as she watches the nearby buildings as she passes. Not really knowing what to expect, she has made sure that her clothes are loose fitting enough to leave her some freedom of movement should the need arise. Not to mention the pair of sunglasses that cover her eyes and the biker's do-rag on her head, a vain attempt at concealing her tattle-tail white streak of hair. Which wasn't completely covered, but thanks to the do-rag, at least it just looks like a stripe mixed in with the rest of her rich brown locks. And that's when she hears the crash of glass breaking and a roar of rage. She quickly looks around for the source of the noise, a quick flashback of a couple of her previous runins with some less than wholesome people streaked through her thoughts. The impact of someone landing on the ground reaches her ears a moment later and she begins moving towards the source of the sound. This of course was the reason she had come down here, spoiling for a bit of a fight, and she had seemed to find it. Now all that remained was to figure out which side was the 'right' side as rounded the corner to see the two people getting ready to throw down on the street. Depending on your knowledge of the past superheroes, will reflect what you know about what you see. You see someone dressed in a 'cat suit'...No! Not /that/ kind of cat suit! But one that is made for a man and gives him a feline appearance. It is noticable by the ears and flaps from the cowl that it is supposed to be feline rather than some street walking thing. He is known as Wildcat, rumored to be a fromer member of the JSA, which...in essence makes him as old as...dirt. Still, he doesn't appear intimidated as he faces his opponent. His opponent? A large, bulky figure of a man'ish being. His muscle make him appear as if he is trying to do a Hulk impression, the bandana atop his head holds back dirty dreads. His eyes are beedy if one can notice them in the dull street lighting, and his teeth are pointed as he snaps at the air. "Going to eat you little man." Wildcat is not a small fellow, but he is towered over by his opponent which easily reaches nine feet. Still, his foster son is even taller, so honest, Wildcat just smirks and motions for the mini-giant to come toward him. The large Viper gang member comes charging forward with a roar, not even considering the black clad figure a threat. As she takes a closer look, Rogue is quickly able to see which is the white hat which is the black hat. Yeah, some things are just black and white like that. She double checks that her gloves are on nice and secure and kind of saunters towards the two, "Hey, boys. You haven't seen a blue police box around have you? Ah seem to have misplaced my Tardis." Ok, so not the best means of introduction, but gotta get the attention of people hell bent on leveling each other somehow. She only waits a few moments before interlacing her fingers and cracking her knuckles in one swift movement away from her chest, "You know, so Ah can make sure the ambulance crew gets here in time for the loser." Crossing her arms at her chest, she leans a shoulder against the wall of the closest building, two on one didn't seem fair and she'd be damned if she threw in to make things unbalanced. Wildcat leaps to the side as the Viper gang member charges and rolls to saftey. He grunts as his moves, obviously in pain but he appears to be ignoring it for the most part. "Sorry, not one in this area. Cops don't like having to come down here." There is a crash even as he is talking as a building takes a beating and Wildcat winces, "I hope the owner has insurance." The gangster turns around after he pulls himself out, "Oooh, a girl to have fun with afterwards. Let me finish with the little man first girly." He grins nastily, and this time he is more slowly approaching Wildcat who is only perhaps a yard or two from you. "You can fight, right?" He waits for your response as he stands 'at ready'. He looks like he has a plan, but it all depends on your response. A large grin slips Rogue's face as she nods towards the man in the cat suit, "Nice get up. Few people can pull something like that off." Yeah, she can't help but make a little bit of a snarky comment, "But it does beat yellow spandex Ah guess." She winks behind the glasses, which mostly is only evident by the way her facial muscle bunch from the manuever since her eyes are hidden by the lenses. It only takes her a moment to consider the hulking ganger, yes ganger and not gang banger, that just sounds wrong, before she shrugs her shoulders, "Honey, Ah don't think you could handle half a woman like me." Her voice is soft and the southern accent seems draped in velvet as she speaks. A standard tactic after all, distract with what you can. She barely stops speaking before nodding her head toward Wildcat, and continuing on in the same breath, "Ah've been known the throw down from time to time." "Good," he says after the 'could handle half a woman like me', and though he registers what you say, he doesn't worry over it right now. Instead, he concentrates on his opponent. He then holds up one boxing taped hand and flicks the middle finger at the low-life. It's a magic spell, really! Just ask the people of Xanth! See, it works too, just watch... The gangster screams in rage and goes to run again stupidly at Wildcat. Wildcat doesn't dodge this time, not at all. Instead he slides forward and lowers his body so that he falls down half in front and half tot he side of the charging gangster. His legs have reached out and catch a running leg of his opponent and camp before twisting to cause the gangster's knee to buckle and for him to go flying forward - right toward you 'Honey'. "Catch," Wildcat states clearly with a wicked grin. "Oh, you shouldn't have. Ah already have plenty of greasy hair gel." She smirks as her arms uncross and she grabs the goon one handed by the front of his shirt and uses his momentum to fling him into the pavement onto his back a few feet from where she was standing with an audible crack of the pavement. Her lips twitch as she double checks her gloves after releasing his shirt. It had been a while since she had been in a real fight and doesn't even consider the guy might be tougher than just an average thug. So without a second thought, she turns her back on him to look towards the human stepping stone, "At least the boys in this town know how to show a gal a good time." Wildcat easily gets back to his feet, pushing up with a hand. He isn't doing anything fancy right now, consider the bruises and cuts he is suffering from going through a window from the second story. Luckily, his slight padded outfit protected him from the worse of it. "Well, you are welcome. I just hope you don't think it is over." Because the Meta, after being still a moment from the shock breathes out and then breathes heavily before pushing himself up off the ground. He growls, "Going to make you scream in a bad way now girly." "I just don't want to know," Wildcat states with an almost bored expression. "I really can't stand this sort of trash. So, what gang are you from anyway kid?" "Just die!" Apparently the kid isn't in a talkative mood as he is suddenly moving to swipe a large fist toward Rogue who is now currently closest. Considering how well Rogue threw the man one-handed, Wildcat isn't too worried. But still, it's a habit with a lady, "Watch it," a commanding tone, but one edged with concern for Rogue rather than something condesending. Awwww, he's showing he cares about his impromptu date. Rogue notices the man from the corner of her eye swing at her and turns to face him, though a little too slow and the blow connects with the side of her head, snapping it sideways with a kind of sickening crack as it lands. The glasses go flying, they had been what had cracked and the bandana gets torn loose from her head causing a rather dramatic spray of hair from the motion. She staggers for a moment raises a hand the side of her head. The next words instead of being swathed in velvet slide through her lips without the previous southern accent that had accompanied them before, "Boy did you just make a big mistake." Straightening, she brushes several strands of hair from her face with one hand and taking a step towards the man, a small trickle of blood running from the corner of her mouth. Using both hands she grabs the front of the thug's shirt, "I do believe you were just asked a question." Pick him up the tosses him back towards Wildcat, "Hot potato." Wildcat looked about to be very...panicky? Not exactly, but something! But then you seem fine? "Did you bite your tongue?" But then the hot potato is coming at him, and Wildcat steps back and brings up his knee to the gangster's chin as he comes down. There is a crack and Wildcat winces a bit as the gangster definately as some endurance, but the wince doesn't slow him down any as he is bringing an elbow down on the Meta's head after the head wiped back to encourage him to kiss pavement. When the gangster grunts and goes, "Who you?" He refuses to answer the question, but he realizes that this is going to be more difficult than he originally planned. Wildcat doesn't wait for him to fully recover. he goes toward a hand that is pushing the gangster up and stomps down on a finger, and there is a crack heard as the gangster screams. "That hurt!" The gangster pulls the hand away and stands up more quickly, swaying as he does so. The finger is not broken, but with the guy's scream, it is likely sprained if he felt that much pain. "This is unacceptable," and then suddenly Wildcat moves without backing up...this leaves him open, but he attacks the man's side and causes the gangster to suddenly freeze, his eyes going wide. Wildcat is moving again, hitting him with his elbow in a certain spot in the man's lower back, causing the gangster to grunt and then howl in inhuman rage, the gangster's eyes going red. "Pressure points, your turn 'honey'. I miss having someone with super strength around." Wildcat doesn't appear to feel belittled by your meta-abilities. He obviously does not have super strength, but he uses his head in a fight at least. Pulling an elastic from around her wrist, Rogue quickly pulls her hair back into a loose ponytail behind her head and steps up to the thug, he green eyes blaze slightly before cooling and her voice changes back to its normal southern drawl. Either she's working hard at making it hard to identify her easily, or something is very, very wrong with her, "Ah think you should just answer the questions the man in the creepy furry outfit is asking you." Yeah, she went there. But the smirk on her face and the tone of voice do show that it is just a joke. She presses a finger tip into the middle of the frozen man's chest just above the solar plexus and pushes him backwards with it, "Ah could always just knock you out and wait for you to regain consciousness." A wicked grin touches her lips but not her eyes as she says it. Then one gloved hand grips the meta by the throat and lifts him off the ground, "Or we could see how far you can fall and survive." Yes, something dark has been knocked loose from the depths of her head and seems to have a little bit more control of her actions at the moment than she does herself. It only takes a moment for her to realize this and she closes her eyes and shakes her head back and forth before tossing the thug against the closest building and cupping her head in both hands, "Ah am the one in control. Not ya'll. Get out of mah head!" With clouded eyes she walks towards the thugs and draws back her fist, clearly aim for his face but at the last second pulls the punch and cracks the brick wall next to his head instead causing dust to fall from the mortor cracks and chips of brick to crumble to the ground, "Ah suggest you answer him before Ah completely lose it, bub." "It's not furry," Wildcat calmly clarifies. Oh great, another crazy one. He always attracts the strange ones! He really should stop getting his hopes up. Alas. He sighs quietly. He doesn't interfer as you do gain control over yourself. The gangster graps at your wrist and tries to stop it, able to move when you forced him to move. He choaks and coughs, then your fist goes flying past him. "The...the...Vipers...new gang....don't kill me." They all act big until they far. Wildcat shakes his head. "If you cry, I swear, I'll take pictures," he growls at the Meta who doesn't feel so strong and powerful anymore. "Here is another one for you, let's see how smart you are. Why did you attact me?" The large meta tries to hit at Rogue's arm as he coughs again, "Orders....old man...gave me...the bandana...says it is...my trial. Just wanted...in. No more an...outsider." He wanted in by the walk path though, so Wildcat has little compassion for him. Wildcat says quietly, "If you can knock him out do so. He doesn't seem to know much. Old men usually don't create gangs though...," his tone thoughtful. Perhaps the cops can get more information out of them, he hopes Flannery doesn't kill him for calling in yet another favor. He did give Flannery that awesome drug bust after all, and the Meta-Brawl bust as well! Rogue ignores the hit at her arm and steps back slightly, "This is going to hurt me a whole lot more than you." She smiles faintly as she pulls the glove off her right hand, "And feel free to weep as much as you want. Ah will only tell everyone how much of a baby you are." She steps back for a moment and looks towards the other man, "Ah hope you don't have too many more questions for him any time soon." Then slowly and deliberately she reaches towards the man's face and touches the backs of her fingers to his cheek, "Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeep." Yeah, someone had recently seen the movie Dark City with the creepy pale skinned guys recently and couldn't resist a horrible pun at the kid's expense. She shudders slightly at the contact and her eyes roll back for a second as the thug just slumps to the ground, completely out. "Hey, Nothing wrong with Furry. If it's your thing, who am Ah to judge." She pulls the glove back onto her hand as she speaks and looks around for her glasses and sighs when she finds them, "And Ah I just bought these too. So have you ever heard of these Vipers before?" "I'm sure the cops can play with him later. Destruction of public property should keep him tied for for a while at least." A pause then, "That's creepy." Yes, Wildcat said that. It was in reference to your sleep comment. "Whao," he then adds quietly when the big guy slumps after just a touch. "You aren't kidding about being more than I can handle," he adds vaguely. But then back on topic. "No, this is the first time. I came to this apartment complex," hooking a thumb to point behind him over one shoulder toward the building. "I heard that it was the hang out spot of the gang that is getting hit hard and heavy in what I suspect is a gang war. Hopefully it just stays between two gangs...but this could get very messy, especially with a third gang invovled now." He rubs a temple in frustration. "It doesn't make sense, or why would a new gang bother targeting me? I've been on the streets a long time, and I survived the Meta-Brawl. They can't expect this guy to actually intimdate me or come close to succeeding?" A retorical question. Wildcat sighs but then offers a hand toward you after double check your gloves are on - they are - "I'm Wildcat." His voice is rough, which has always been easily noticable. If you know local accents though, he must have lived in Hobb's Bay long enough to sound just like the locals in this area. "Sugah, what's creepy is what this kid had in his head." She shudders a little and rubs a gloved hand over her face for a moment, then shakes the offered hand, "Nice to meet ya. Ah'm called Rogue by my friends." She grins a little, "And no, Ah'm not a Night Elf and don't 'Do it from behind' or how ever the WoW saying goes." Her grip is firm as she shakes the hand for a moment before releasing it, "Ah've never found ganger and drug dealers that appealing. He deserves the headache he is going to wake up with." She grins a little as she returns the hands to the pockets of her jacket, "And yes. I could have knocked him out like that at the first. But what would have been the fun in that." She pauses for a moment as she looks at the kid, "Oh, this 'old man' by the way. Kid didn't know much, but if you're interested he was a little older. Rough guess middle-aged, darkish hair with a roundish face. Lighting wasn't too good. Some kind of mark on the side of his face, either a burn scar, liver spot or some kind of tattoo. Couldn't really make it out to tell." She shrugs but doesn't explain where she got the information from. Wildcat considers the information you provided and thanks you for it. "If you ever need help, come to Hobb's Bay looking for me. I owe you want," he simply states. He smiles a bit, "I'm going to call the cops and have this moron picked up." Memories with a touch, he won't forget that. Useful but nerve wreaking. The gloves give him a feeling that it can't be turned out, but he is too nice to outright ask. "I'd say be careful, but I think you are scarier than most of Hobb's Bay gangsters." He chuckles at that and soon the two of you share your farewells. Category:Logs